It's much less picturesque
by Tinybookworm
Summary: A hayffie-centric story based around the time of Catching Fire. It gets a bit frisky lmao soz not soz. Enjoy it!:)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! this is set during catching fire and hopefully I will continue with it. Also I'm from England so if I put English things I apologise heartily:) Enjoy!**

The train was silent of talk and it was excruciating to everyone present. The only noise that could be heard was the train rumbling on the rusty tracks. The ever bright pink- clad escort, Effie Trinket, complete with sky high fushia heels and bubblegum pink wig squirmed in her seat, her already short dress hitching higher and higher with each movement.  
Haymitch Abernathy, victor of the second quarter quell turned drunkard, could do nothing but stare at Effie's perfect porcelain slender legs, assets made more prominent thanks to the god-awful shoes. Feeling his eyes travel further up her thigh he felt himself grow very hot and uncomfortable, wishing he could have more ice in his already partially frozen beverage.  
Katniss Everdeen stole glances at her fellow tribute turned lover turned enemy turned friend turned stranger turned victorious lover once more as she desperately tried for release from the awkward carriage. Peeta Mellark said nothing for his brain was pounding against his skull, thanks to concentrating so hard to produce a conversation topic. Much to his relief he found one.  
"So, Effie, what will we be doing once we arrive at the capitol?"  
With a groan from Haymitch and a murderous look from Katniss, Peeta inwardly sighed; realising his mistake was about as fatal as setting of a time bomb.  
"Well Peeta I am so glad you asked! Upon arriving we will enter the penthouse suite and enter our rooms then we shall meet Cinna and port-"  
"I'm going to have to stop you right there princess," Haymitch interrupted the now annoyed Effie, after all it was very bad manners.  
"Why Haymitch, it will only take a few moments!"  
"You, I and both the kids know we will be hear for hours hearing you drone on and on about a schedule that no-one but you cares about sweetheart." Casting a glance and the smirking Katniss and awkward Peeta he regained some confidence and preperation for the outburst the capitolian was sure to direct his way.  
"Hmph, well, if no-one truly cared why did Peeta ask in the first place?!"  
"It's called an awkward silence for a reason princess," he leered. "Merely a talking point to distract them from falling asleep due to boredom,"  
The escort glared at the mentor, stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms.  
"Well I for one was enjoying the peace." She sneered  
"Don't lie princess, you were fidgeting like a scolded child." Haymitch retorted.  
"Just when I thought they couldn't fight over anything else, they found something," Katniss whispered to Peeta, who shook his head and rolled his eyes at her.  
"They're crazy," he exaggerated his point by moving his index finger in a curling motion toward his temple.  
"-just drinking all day everyday, even then! What is that anyway Scotch? Gin?" Effie argued.  
"It's actually just lemon juice, but I'll be damned if there's no alcohol in the penthouse,"  
"Why undressing me with your eyes gotten too much for you has it?" She retorted. Haymitch stuttered on his retaliation and fidgeted turning a darker shade of red. Now knowing the fact that her complete guesswork had been correct she felt bad, suddenly claustrophobic and confident all in one.  
Katniss glanced at Peeta during that period. In seeing his wide-eyed, open mouthed, eyebrow raised expression she struggled to hold in a giggle by biting her lower lip.  
"That's right I saw you, staring at my legs moments ago- practically drooling. You utter perv!"  
She was outraged and he could see that, the problem was it had made his pants tighten a little bit. He quickly looked at the victors with their horrified and smirking expressions and knew he could do nothing but deny it for he would never live it down.  
"I don't know what the hell you're talking about princess. I don't look at you unless I have to, and even that makes me feel nauseous!" He could lie in his sleep but trouble was her room in the penthouse was right next to his. On more that one occasion when he feeling particularly excited he would groan out her name as pleasure over shook him. The thought of her legs in heels and cleavage over spilling black lace could take him over the edge over and over again.  
Glaring at Haymitch as she got up, Effie made sure to bend over and lift her neck in front of him, giving an excellent view of her raised breasts by pink lace. As she stepped she swayed her hips in a manner that could be concealed as merely walking with a bounce, but gave just enough time to give way for the elder victor to see her legs from high thigh.  
After all her bubblegum strapless dress was, in the district 12's victors eyes, the shortest dress they had ever seen. Hitting high thigh (barely covering anything more Katniss thought to herself, but daren't say anything) it led up to her breasts which were pushed inward and upward. Skin tight from the waist and fanning out slightly below, it left little to the imagination as it hugged her gorgeous hour-glass figure and drew eyes to her assets. The heels were the same daring pink but seemed to be higher making Effie's petite frame longer thus more on show.  
Haymitch shook his head and took a long sip of his drink. Katniss and Peeta started taking about the capitol's now famous lamb stew.  
After finishing his glass, Haymitch retired to his room for the night, dreading arriving in the Capitol in the morning. Cities aren't as peaceful as the country. They aren't as slow and they don't take time to appreciate the little pleasures in life. The city moves fast with each passing trend and young celebrities, without a second thought anyone who lives there is stuck in the madness and mayhem, to a sense they are just as trapped as him. Both of them are a chess piece on a giant board- with advantages and disadvantages which can be played either way in the eye of the beholder as each show a different beauty.  
Shaking his head from these thoughts that would surely keep him awake he undressed not bothering to put on pyjama trousers or a t-shirt. It was plenty hot enough outside in district 1 which meant it was like a sauna in his bedroom. He caught sight of himself in the mirror. Going over to it Haymitch looked at his body. 'Very well toned for an alcoholic Mitch' he thought to himself. The scars from his games had faded bar the massive red line which was still as raw as it was 24 years ago.  
Sighing, he slumped over on the bed, ignoring the amount of empty alcohol bottles on the floor. Effie would not be happy if she saw the state of his room. Oh great thoughts of Effie trinket. His mind raced with images of her in compromising positions and he couldn't help him self. Knowing she was down the hall and well asleep by now Haymitch satisfied himself to thoughts of Effie trinkets and her attractive features.  
After he had finished he thought about the strange woman in pink. He didn't like her in that way, oh no. In fact he wasn't sure if he liked her at all. She did seem genuinely fond of the tributes though and cried when they were killed.  
The last escort did no such thing. His escort. The mardy, bitchy hag with no tits and a sagging face. She took him to hell and he despised her.  
In comparison Effie is a saint. A super model for her looks and a primary school teacher by nature. She was not the teacher by any means but the super model is pretty accurate.  
After his brain was tired of thinking of Effie. Haymitch fell into his usual restless sleep filled with memories of his games.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N this chapter gets a bit heated;) I found it quite fun to write though I hope you like it too!**

The morning air was crisp however the noise of the capitol sounded as though it was 9 in the evening and the party was in full swing. 'Does this city ever sleep' in unison the district 12 inhibitors looked at each other, all sharing the same thought.  
Exiting the train with Effie in the lead (today wearing a slightly longer red fan dress, accompanied with bright gold wig) although her dress was still high enough for the imagination to need not work hard. Haymitch Abernathy brought up behind her, occasionally glancing at Effie's slender legs and the pair of teenagers were at the rear talking among themselves about how excited they were to experience the exquisite lamb stew once more. They had barely walked 5 minutes before Effie commanded what they would do and when they would do it.  
"Once we get to the penthou-"  
"We know princess, shut your trap already! You've told us a billion times before incase you were unaware," much to Effie's dismay, the interupptie was holding a bottle of whiskey between his thumb and forefinger swinging it back and forth like a metronome.  
"Hmph, fine! But don't blame me if we're late!" The escort walked at a brisk pace in front- surprisingly fast in her shoes- and in doing so gave more emphasis to her long legs.  
Others in the capitol also noticed, getting jealous glares and whispers from the women and wolf whistles and lustful smirks from the men. This only fuelled Haymitch's hatred towards the capitol for objectifying Effie. Of course, this was not due to jealousy.  
Katniss and Peeta on the other hand, if possible, we're getting more attention from passers by in the street than Effie, pats on the shoulders and shouts of congratulations; making Katniss feel sick with hatred. However, the baker offered his thanks and put on a charming smile as if to make up for his fake lovers mistakes.  
Finally at the hotel, Effie's face was slightly flushed due to embarrassment, flattery and power walking. Haymitch glared.  
"You're just soaking it all up aren't you princess." He said sarcastically.  
"I don't know what you're talking about Haymitch, dear" the emphasis on her pet name only fuelled Haymitch's hate fire.  
"Kids why don't you go on up to the suite, me and your lovely escort will be up in just a moment."  
Knowing not to argue, the two lovers went up in an elevator sharing a worried glance with Effie who's eyes were gleaming with loathing.  
"Let's go in the elevator Haymich I'm not arguing in front of people in the lobby." Effie stated. Nodding and glancing around, Haymitch walked to the lift and reluctantly- Effie followed.  
"Listen here trinket." Haymitch quickly spun around and pinned her against the mirror. Her gasp and pained expression sent shivers up his spine.  
"What is the problem Haymitch, we've just stepped off the train and I haven't even spoken to you yet!" Confusion filled Effie's words. She hadn't done anything wrong from what she was aware.  
"You prancing around! Someone needs to take you off your high horse!" Haymitch spat getting closer with each word. "You're fit as fuck and you know it. It drives me insane that I've been paired up with a slag who does anything to get into men's boxers, word on the street couple of months ago was that you were constantly in that scumbag, Crane's. "  
"Oh my god! You're a complete douchebag! Me and Seneca dated for your information!" Pushing Haymitch off her body, with feline grace she pounced on him. Granted he was slightly drunk and was stumbling anyway but once they'd landed on the elevator carpet it felt like a triumph. "And I'm not a slut!" Her voice went slightly higher on the last word as she wasn't used to using such vocabulary. She felt out of breath as the effort of pinning the victor to the ground took strength she didn't know she had.  
The sight of her straddling him felt too real. It was taking him all his might not to get hard on the pressure of her middle on his middle. Her chest heaving, sent goosebumps over his skin and her heavy breath made him feel warm. She needed to get off, and now.  
"Get off me damn woman!" He grabbed her by underneath her thigh, a little higher than intended, and lifted her back against the wall of the elevator. They were almost at the penthouse and he needed to win this arguement to make up for the one he lost on the train ride here. Getting closer so they were at eye level, Haymitch pushed his now lowered torso into her inner thigh. He witnessed her lips part and the softest moan escape her lips. Inching his body closer and closer to hers, he saw her eyes half-shut in attempt to gain control and an obviously unwanted humming sound come from her mouth.  
*ding*  
Haymitch smirked. Moving his lips millimetres from her face and into her ear he whispered, " I win this one sweetheart," with one final push of his torso and a mixture of a growl and groan from Effie he exited the elevator, leaving an angry and defeated, Effie behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n s'okay, I've spent all day on this fic should have done homework but whatever:/ I have this headcannon that Effie was the popular girl in school and everyone looked up to her because she seemed perfect- so I'm sorry for adding that in there kind of at the end! There will be more hayffie in the next chapter, pinky promise! Any way- enjoy!:)**

Entering the penthouse suite with a new found confidence, and victors party attired Haymitch hummed a soft tune to himself as he found himself a bottle of liquor in one of the cabinets. He smiled as he slumped on the sofa with a glass of vodka; after all he was going to need it for the victory ball placed at the mansion.  
"What took you so long with Effie?" Peeta asked with his eyebrows raised.  
"Hmm? Oh just talking to her about party arrangements for tonight. No biggie kid, don't worry yourself" he said with a smirk.  
"Right..." Peeta was not normally one to pry but it wasn't often he saw his mentor smirk like that. "But why couldn't you do that here?"  
Haymitch sighed. He wanted to enjoy his victory over the capitol darling in peace. "Because I wanted her to know she got under my skin about her schedules." Not a complete lie but not entirely truthful either. He carried on, "It was bound to end up in a- how do you say- heated discussio-"  
"Arguement"  
"-n so we thought we'd be kind and not let your young eyes witness." He said. "Now leave me alone boy so I can drink my beverage in peace."

"Doesn't she look absolutely divine!" Flavius exclaimed, clapping his hands. Katniss twirled in the vast space of the penthouse living room. The expensive suite was grand- as was the girl on fire's dress, of which her small audience approved very much of. Cinna was beaming as Portia and Venia congratulated his marvellous work. Octavia and Flavius gossiped about the amazing material the designer had used. Haymitch raised his cup towards Katniss just as Peeta approached.  
"You look beautiful," he whispered with a smile. Katniss returned it with kindness as she knew he meant those words.  
"Thank-you, you look handsome." They hugged. After all they needed each other tonight. The reminiscence of the games weren't going to be pleasant.

A hush came over the room all too quickly. The silence was too much for Katniss who started: "where is Eff-"  
"Oh for fuck's sake!" Portia shouted with a laugh upon her lips. Cinna smirked, "every single time!" and laughed along upon seeing the sight.  
"Oh my good lord," Venia said a gasp escaping her mouth which she quickly covered with her hand.  
Octavia and Flavius jaws dropped and with a "she looks gorgeous" and "I'm forever saying that I wished I looked like her!" they stared at whatever had made it's presence in the room. Katniss and Peeta just smiled and stared in awe.  
Intrigued to know what they were all so fascinated by, Haymitch pushed his way the the crowd who were slowly gathering towards the door "What? What is it what's wron- oh, woah,"  
Effie Trinket was gracefully twirling around the room in a blue feathered dress. The clothes showed her petite figure perfectly- fanning out from up and down her small waist. Her perfect legs were once again exposed, but her breasts were only slightly on show. Expensive couture of course yet she was spinning like a school girl on her night of the prom, with a smile dancing her lips and a laugh which lightened the room. This was a different Effie to the neat-freak who followed schedules to have a life. This was a carefree and giggly Effie. That's not to say she isn't happy normally, oh no. Everyone can see she's happy, when she smiles- a light twinkles in her eye. Happy. Only this time her laugh which follows isn't fake and pretty; it's real and prettier.  
Once she had stopped on her 3rd twirl, breathless and smiling with her teeth, she took a moment to compose herself.  
"Are we ready to leave? We shan't be late! I won't allow it especially since I'm the last here!" She explained. Everyone was silent and staring. "What's wrong?" A frown placed it's self among her made-up facial features.  
They were different. Not as pale. Not as white. She looked more human and as if she didn't look stunning before well now Effie was as pretty as the prettiest thing alive. Her cheekbones were prominent and although her eyes were surrounded by different shades of blue, they made her natural blue-grey eyes look shimmering. Her red lips were perfectly shaped. The look was all together breathtaking. Everyone noticed but not everyone said anything.  
"You look so pretty Effie," Katniss was the first to speak in a hushed tone. She felt like a small child who'd watch her mother dress nice, blown away with, was in the child's eyes, impossible perfection.  
"Trust you Effs, I dress the fanciest I can yet you're still going to be the one to get laid!" Portia laughed.  
"PORTIA! You look really pretty anyway, I don't know what you're talking about" before anyone else had the chance to comment, Effie had exited the room and was on her way down stairs.  
Portia looked shocked. Once people started leaving Cinna went up to her.  
"You look like you've seen a ghost!"  
"She complimented me."  
"What?"  
"Effie, she said I looked pretty. Never in our 20 years of knowing each other has she ever said anything like that before." Portia swallowed and then smiled at her friend. "Feels strange, like getting told by the popular girl in school that she likes you"  
"Well you do look gorgeous so she was right," and with a friendly kiss on the cheek, Cinna led Portia to the elevator and into the party.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I literally love writing this story so much rn eek! Ok so knowing me and my obsessive nature with this atm I'll have another chapter up later:) Chaff was one of my faves to write about because he is such a player? I also imagined Flavius as sassy so there you go:D Promises of more hayffie next time, they just escaped from me in this one!** **Enjoy!:)**

There was no other way to describe the party than extravagant. Beautiful fireworks, fancy alcoholic drinks. Everyone who attended was wealthy and well-known around the capitol which made the prep team happy- they caught up with the Panem scandal.  
Men in fancy suits and girls in pretty dresses flittered around the dance floor below the low-lit chandelier and flashing lights. The music playing was of pre-dark days origin; a light tune played on violin and a fast pace.  
Looking around Effie could see nothing but smiles and meaningless chatter. She herself was glowing. Her victors had deserved this. No matter what they may think. She felt as though Peeta and Katniss were in fact her own children, for she had grown to care for them as such. To see them upset or distressed broke her heart and sent her normally high spirits tumbling down.  
Haymitch too felt pretty pleased with himself. The alcohol was brilliant- no denying that. Not a patch on Greasy Sae's though; but that was damn fine liquor. He had spoken to Plutarch Hevansbee too, the rebellion action was coming along nicely so that was good. Yeah, not a bad night. The kids seemed to once again be marvelled by the posh food on display. Haymitch shook his head and smiled. Damn kids, but aslong as they were satisfied- so was he.  
It wasn't long before Haymitch spotted Chaff along the bar, tall and shouting at the bartender for another whiskey; Haymitch and Chaff were undeniably similar. Both alcoholics and mentors for the games- both effected by the so called entertainment the Capitol loved so dearly.  
"Chaff!" Haymitch called.  
"Mitchy! How are you lad? Get you a drink?" Chaff smiled showing missing teeth, but well-natured all the same.  
"Sure thing buddy. How's Seeder?" Haymitch asked. He hadn't seen her at the party and wondered where she was. After all she was a nice lady and some more company wouldn't go a-miss.  
"Fine, she was here a few hours ago. I think she got tired." Chaff shrugged. "Ah well. At least my escorts sick, she can't nag me about drinking so much. Nag nag nag, that's all she ever does!" Chaff mocked a mouth opening and closing with his hand.  
"Ah, I can relate there. The princess is still ordering her servants to death. Trinket has been non-stop ever since she came to 12 to pick us up for the tour. Swear, she gets a kick out of bossing people- 'specially me. Always in my ear about this or that." Haymitch grumbled, reminiscing the argument on the train.  
"At least yours is young and hot. What have I got to work with, eh? A bossy bitch, who don't take no for an answer. Mine ain't even got tits: I bet she's actually a man, although she dresses like a teenager. She thinks she's 18!" Chaff laughed. Haymitch joined in.  
"Trinket ain't hot mate, looks like a clown. Her insane shoes drive me up the wall especially with a hangover." He shuddered at the memory. "Sure, she's a bit younger than yours- but at least her voice is tame. Trinket sounds like a screeching child."  
Chaff looked at Haymitch and laughed.  
"Your escort is fit as fuck. With or without her voice, I would still take her." Haymitch winced at the thought. Chaff took some more of his drink. "Speak of the devil." He grumbled so only Haymitch could hear. Haymitch turned around to see an ecstatic Effie Trinket walk up to the two men. She had a beaming smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks. She still looked as gorgeous as she did earlier only the lighting made it harder to see. Slender legs shining from socialising and breasts coming out slightly from where Portia had to loosen her corset in the bathroom (she quickly got out of breath whilst dancing) Chaff whistled at the view.  
"Well miss Trinket aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He looked her up and down and smirked; a knowing shine glistened in his eyes as he directed it at Haymitch. Chaff knew he was right about their previous conversation. Effie Trinket was attractive, no-one- not even Haymitch- could deny it, not without lying.  
"Thank-you, Chaff." Effie smiled uncertainly. She was unsure if the compliment was sarcastic or not. Chaff made her uncomfortable. He was well known for his humoured crude actions and for being a drunkard.  
"No problem dearest." Chaff winked. Effie swallowed.  
"What do you want Princess?" Haymitch asked tiredly. He was not ready for another bollocking tonight.  
"I just came over to tell you we're ready to leave. Portia and Cinna have already left and Venia felt ill so Octavia took her up. Flavius said he'll come up when we do- but the children look tired so I guess that's now..."  
And it was true. Peeta was meant to be leading a dance but in fact he was barely awake. Katniss was clinging onto him for support as her head was drooping, but was trying to support him at the same time. Eventually they just swayed slightly, praying that their knees wouldn't collapse from exhaustion.  
Haymitch nodded  
"you take them to the elevator and I'll meet you there." Effie offered a flash of a smile at Haymitch and a nod to Chaff before taking off as fast as her heels could carry her.  
Chaff chuckled "great ass too Mitchy, you're in luck with your escort." Haymitch quickly downed his drink before the conversation got back to Effie once more. He bid his goodbyes to his friend and made his way to the elevator.  
Upon arriving in the lobby at the hotel- Haymitch was just in time to see a tired Effie and Flavius haul Peeta and Katniss into the lift. Effie got in with them, knowing they couldn't make the journey on their own without collapsing. She saw Haymitch waved and told Flavius she would meet him upstairs. Pressing the button the doors closed and she was gone.  
'Oh great' Haymitch thought. If anyone was as annoying as Effie it was Flavius. Although Flavius was gay, he had shown no interest to anyone Haymitch was aware of, but he was never one to get involved with other peoples business.  
Both men stepped into the elevator. Mirrored and gold, the tiny compartment felt bigger but also smaller at the same time. The doors closed and Haymitch felt a sense of awkwardness he needed to get rid of. He looked at Flavius and smiled slightly. Flavius beamed back and said something about how fabulous the party was. Haymitch nodded and agreed but his mind was somewhere else. Effie Trinket flooded his brain once more as the situation in the elevator sprung to his memory. He smirked and chuckled. Flavius look confused but carried on chatting away.  
Once they arrived Haymitch longed for the sweet release of sleep. It must have been around 3am and the adrenaline had wore off. His ears were still banging from the music and his head was getting a familiar pain of that of a hangover.  
Upon stumbling to his room he laid on top of the bed; still fully clothed, and fell into a deep sleep thanks to the liquor.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N SMUT WARNING! Sorry if it's god awful, I've never written any before and it's not proper explicit soo... Anyway this chapter doesn't really have much of anyone else but I hope you enjoy it all the same!:)**

A car horn beeped from outside her window and yet again, the city never slept. Effie awoke with a groan. Her pounding head ached and felt heavy on her neck. Slowly, she sat up and looked around her room. Bright pink was not the colour to go for. The fushia stung her eyes, making her squint. The waxed mahagony dresser shone with the suns rays. Effie looked down at what she was wearing. Her mind was blank from arriving at the hotel. Not too bad, as she remembered the entire, magnificent party but unfortunately she has not acknowledgements of going to bed. Relieved to find she had in fact taken off her expensive couture and tight corset she breathed a sigh of relief.  
She got up groggily out of bed and entered the bathroom. Turning on the shower she stepped out of her flimsy pyjamas and into the heated water- letting herself relax and her senses take in the warmth. Long blonde hair cascaded down her back to just below where her shoulder blades ended. Massaging shampoo into her locks, she cleaned them and her toned body- exiting the shower I'm a sense of peace and solitude, of which she hadn't experienced throughout the victory tour. Drying off, she admired herself in the mirror. She took pride in her body shape. Effie worked out- not too much but just enough to be feminine. Her hair tumbled down as she released it from her towel. Another thing she actually liked about herself had to remain under a wig all day long. Effie pouted at herself as she stroked her hair as if to console it and apologise for hiding it's beauty away.  
Wrapping the towel around her body and entering her room she sat at her vanity. Applying moisturiser to her already soft, clear skin. She saw a girl with grey-blue eyes and pale plush lips staring back. Her nose was fairly long but well suited to her face. Her cheekbones weren't that obvious but that could be fixed with a bit of bronzer. Smiling at herself for quickly recovering from her hangover her straight, pearly white teeth glistened back.  
Standing up after finishing her beauty routine, she applied her usual metallic gold wig and make-up. Dropping her towel and slipping into lace underwear she called for Cinna to help choose her outfit- after all, it wasn't everyday you had a stylist to hand.

"CINNA!" "CINNA!" The woman's hollers could be heard a mile away. Katniss and Peeta were enjoying a nice quiet breakfast until they were interrupted by the shouts. Haymitch put his hand by his temple and groaned. He wasn't so lucky with the hangover cure.  
Cinna was at the table, eyes deep in work, drawing away. His fashion work had become iconic in the capitol, after all- he did represent the famous Girl on Fire.  
"Go see what her majesty wants, would you Haymitch?" Cinna asked politely.  
"Why me?!" Haymitch bellowed.  
"Because everyone else is in bed having a lay-in, and I'll be damned if Portia complains about her headache." Cinna said calmly. "Plus those two are still eating and I'm working so looks like you're the only one left."  
Grumbling something incoherent, Victor of the 50th Hunger Games went to tend to the will of the Capitol princess. He made his way down the hall and turned the corner- finding Effie's closed door. Knocking he waited for a reply.  
"Come in!" She called from the other side. He entered slowly taking in the room. Bright pink glared back with mahagony wood- wardrobes, dressers and bed frame. Her quilt was a white colour, filled with roses and other pink flowers and pale green leaves to match her curtains. The cream carpet was spotless of stains, unlike his own. The entire room screamed Effie Trinket and he found it oddly amusing that she made all this effort to only stay here for about 3 weeks each year.  
Effie was in the bathroom still in her underwear. After all, Cinna had seen her in it before- being a fashion designer the idea and prospect of sex or anything of sexual nature seemed to have no effect on his great work.  
"So, Cinna I really need your help with my outfi- OH SHIT, HAYMITCH GET OUT!" She screamed as she saw him wandering around the room and checking it out. He, on the other hand, saw her in nothing but a red bra and matching knickers and something animalistic stirred inside of him.  
"Hey there princess." He smirked and stared her straight in the eye. Effie was trying in vain to cover herself up but the only thing she could find was a think robe on the back of her door. It hit high thigh and had a very low cut collar. It didn't really do much to help her out. As the eldest victor of district 12 watched her tie it up she felt herself get very warm at the feeling of his shining eyes on her revealed body.  
Gulping she looked up at him. "Why are you here I asked for Cinna!" Embarrassment flooded her face as she went red. Haymitch barked with laughter.  
"Why, trying to get in his pants were you?" Ignoring his chuckle Effie replied. She felt her voice raise as she reached the end of the sentence,  
"No, Cinna is a fashion designer! He could help me pick my outfits you utter buffoon!"  
"Well then.." Haymitch stepped closer. "I could probably help do his job, how hard can it be?" He felt confident about winning over this situation- he would be triumphant over her by the end of the tour. Motioning her to sit on the bed, Haymitch went over to her dressers.  
"Now princess believe it or not, you're going to have to take off the robe- I've got a feeling red won't be your colour today." He spoke in a tone dripping with sarcasm: playing on the fact she was the colour of the tomato as Haymitch ransacked her underwear drawer.  
For some reason unknown to her she obliged. Slipping of the dressing gown and hanging it back up. She sat back on the bed, back straight of course as Haymitch picked out some new pink undergarments. She gulped as he smirked and threw them at her. Then he strolled over to her wardrobe and picked out a fluffy, dark pink, Alexander McQueen dress. It was gorgeous, a coral colour with white patches. Matching gold metal hand accessories. Much like her feathered blue one it grew outward both ways at the waist and hit mid-thigh. He did a pretty good job there was no denying that.  
"Put them on then." He smirked.  
"Not whilst your still in here, you perv!" Effie was outraged and also damp below. His smirk was sexy and he was getting closer toward her. Backing her up against the wall he said, "fine, I'll just go and get Cinna for you."  
"Fine, at least he's not a pervert,"  
Haymitch's pushed her further up against the wall so that his knee was in between her legs holding her there . She held in a groan at the pressure he was applying. Suddenly, Haymitch grabbed her wrists and held them by her head so that her arms were against the pink wall. Effie's breasts were pushed out as she arched her back against the wall, and slightly rolled her hips- grinding against his leg in a need for more pleasure the pressure was giving her.  
"I ain't no perv, princess. If you knew I did knock and you called out for me to enter. A perv would come in purely for this;"  
He pushed up against her harder and let go of one of her hands. Her moan of pain and pleasure combined, led him to trace a finger down her jaw line and neck. She whimpered as he got to her chest, thumbing over the curve of her large breast. He chucked slightly as his hand ghosted over her flat stomach-  
Sending goosebumps over her skin and more wetness in her pants. He smirked victoriously as he entered his hand into her knickers and lowered them down slightly. Rubbing over her swollen nub, his thumb traced circles pressing harder each time.  
"Oh Haymitch I depise yo-" she was cut off by her own gasp of pleasure and feeling more moisture below. Arching her back further off the wall, her sweat glistened chest touched his shoulders, she begged for more from his talented fingers.  
"Oo Haymitchh," she sighed breathless as he entered a finger inside her and started curling it. Her free hand flew to his hair and down his neck and back; pulling him closer and scraping her long nails down his clothes skin, ripping the material with every pump inside her.  
"Enjoying this are you princess?" Haymitch smirked entering a second didget inside her wet folds. The feeling of him toying with her womanhood sent a fire down below fuelled by hatred and the need for release.  
"Oh I hate you!" She gasped and lifted herself slightly grinding into his hand. She growled and ordered, "go faster you idiot! Fuck!"  
Astonished at her language and impatience he whispered, "no"  
A moan escaped her lips as she felt herself climax a few minutes later . Breathless she glared at Haymitch  
"Get out so I can get dressed, now." She was fuming. Not only with Haymitch but with herself.  
"Your wish is my command!" He said sarcastically, bowing as he left the room.  
Effie could do nothing but slump against the wall in yet another defeat.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N New chapter! Sorry I didn't post yesterday- homework and stuff, same old, same old. Anyway I hope you enjoy!:)**

For a free day in the capitol city centre, Katniss and Peeta had decided to make the most of it. The couple had decided to walk around the park as it resembled district 12 the best it could. The green grass and tall trees were possibly the only natural thing the star-crossed lovers had seen whilst arriving. Although the Capitol was the grandest place they had encountered in their years, it missed a certain humble, homely feel that district 12 possessed so finely.  
What remained of the district 12 team, the adults, Capitolian and districter alike, all sat on the plush velvet blue couch. The penthouse was a bit of a mess from breakfast; however, the avoxs were sorting it, slowly but surely.  
Effie- complete with tight, short pencil skirt and low cut blouse; not forgetting her 6 inch heels- sat in a lady-like manner as far away from Haymitch as possible. Legs constantly crossing and uncrossing, she sat up straight and engaged in conversation with Portia about the latest fashion trend, plus, Peeta and Katniss' victory tour interview with Caesar was tonight and Effie got to feature. Bubbly with excitement, the escort nattered non-stop to her long time best friend, who was nodding and sharing a little less enthusiasm. After all, she only got a fashion feature, nothing on herself personally.  
With the prep team talking among themselves and Cinna pre-occupied in his work, Haymitch was looking for amusement. His eyes were yet again drawn to Effie. Naturally glancing at her cleavage he could see a missing button, where the shirt could no longer fasten up. He smirked.  
"Hey Princess." Haymitch called across the room, stopping Effie mid-sentence. Annoyed, she rolled her eyes then widened them at Portia apologetically before turning her head and asking politely- "yes Haymitch?"  
"I think your shirt's missing a button." He smirked. Effie instantly flushed and looked down, sure enough, her breasts were more on show than was comfortable; with dark purple, slightly transparent material with silk trimmings seeping through.  
Thanks to Haymitch drawing attention to them, the prep team and Portia stared transfixed as Effie pushed up her large bosom to try and find the button. In seeing that her button had evident popped off from the strain, the escort took a bobby pin from her wig and pressed her boobs together, in the hope of pinning it back up. The normal advantage of having large breasts were certainly not in her favour at that moment, for Effie tried in vain to secure the blouse, getting redder by the minute as she pushed her cleavage in different positions to close up the shirt. Venia and Octavia were practically drooling in the corner as Flavius stared with a grin on his face at the struggle of the attractive young escort. On the other side of the couch, Haymitch was watching with eager eyes.  
"Oh for god's sake!" Effie exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air, fingers still holding on to the rusty hair clip.  
"Let me help!" Portia suggested. Effie scored closer to Portia as the nifty fashion designer quickly pushed the lapels of her shirt together and clipped them with the pin. A sigh of relief and a smile of gratitude spread across Effie's face.  
"Thank-you," Portia just laughed,  
"It's alright," she smirked as she told her "get a bigger size next time" Effie blushed and hid her head in her hands, embarrassed.  
After witnessing the display, the prep team were flustered and fidgety but soon enough got back to their gossip. Meanwhile, Haymitch recovered from his struggle to moan in pleasure as he saw Effie push her tits together. Quickly getting hard, Haymitch shoved a pillow onto his lap. Hoping Effie wouldn't order him around.  
Not forgetting the cause for her issue, Effie Trinket turned to Haymitch, blue-grey, murderous eyes meeting his silver dangerous ones. Gulping, Haymitch prepared himself for the worst.  
"Haymitch, thank-you very much for telling me that, dear." Her tone had a slight sarcasm to it, but her face was covered in a smile. "God forbid I went out in public!" She let out an airy laugh. Airy, but fake. Haymitch was caught and he knew it. "But one must ask, why were you staring at my breasts?" She beamed a smile towards him, waiting for an answer.  
The room suddenly became smaller and Haymitch felt himself grow hot and out of breath with panic.  
"I was merely admiring the room and they were quite obviously out and I was wondering the cause of it because of course, you never show off your woman features." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Portia burst out in a laugh but stopped as Effie hit her on the arm. With a wink from Portia, his confidence was restored. "Then you know the rest, I asked you if you were aware of your missing button- you then touched yourself in front of us in an attempt to regain your lost dignity." Portia was choking at this point and the prep team were smiling and looking between Haymitch and themselves. The escort and mentor had even grasped Cinna's attention; as his pencil rested in mid-air, ears pricked in concentration and hearing.  
Effie coughed, red with anger towards Haymitch for making her look a fool. She pursed her lips and 'hmm'd' before leaving the room to change her top.  
Portia let out her laugh, her face going purple in an attempt to hold it in. "Abernathy, you pervert!" The prep team giggled and even Cinna smiled. "Just doing the princess a favour," he said wryly before turning back to his drink


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N frickle frackle at the end... So yup! Here you go chapter 7 already oh my stars! Hope you enjoy! And review if possible?:)**

Dinner was awkward. There was no other way to describe it. Katniss and Peeta had returned from their sightseeing adventure to tension in the room, so thick you could cut it with a knife. Effie Trinket was fresh from her chambers; clad in fully buttoned up shirt and another tight pencil skirt that clung to her legs and ass.  
Bar Effie, all the Capitolians were out, either partying or designing so it was just Katniss, Peeta, Effie and of course, Haymitch.  
Wine glass forever full, Haymitch Abernathy took the chance to smirk mockingly at Effie before pushing his chest out and turning his shirt buttons around. In retaliation, Effie glared and sat even straighter, upturning her nose. Every now and again she would jump down from her pedestal to take a bit to eat, before once again returning to her favourite, snobbish position.  
Katniss and Peeta were torn. On one hand they wanted to ask what had happened to cause the icy chill in the room; but on the other, they wanted to eat their meals as fast as they could, as to sprint out of the dining room and retire to their rooms- out of harms way. After all there was bound to be an arguement. Plus, with this kind of 'run-up' so to speak, it would be a big one, perhaps their biggest yet.  
With a kick from Katniss under the table to hurry up and decide- the nosy Parker in Peeta won out.  
"What's the matter Effie, you're normally so joyful and talkative," Peeta quizzed. Haymitch barked out a laugh,  
"I question your use on adjectives boy. Talkative- spot on, princess here never shuts up does she?!" He laughed again, "but joyful I would doubt. For dear Effie Trinket here, is no more joyful than she is shy!" Effie was shooting daggers at Haymitch. But when blue-grey met silver, he carried on, her anger only feeding his glee.  
"Irritating, yes. Annoying, yes. A prude, yes. A snob, yes. A slut, definitely. All words I would use to describe our Euphemia Trinket!" Haymitch was glowing from pride at how Effie was practically shaking with anger. Her nostrils flaring, she spoke slowly.  
"That is a matter of opinion Haymitch, and one you should keep to yourself, may I add." Effie's voice suggested she was calm, but her actions betrayed her tone.  
Haymitch pretended to think for a moment before answering.  
"Why? When Peeta was so interested to hear it?" He asked.  
"No that is not what Peeta asked," she spoke faster now. "Peeta asked what was wrong with me."  
Finishing their dinners faster than normal, the victors slowly exited the room- hands over their ears- in preparation for the screaming match bound to follow this verbal tennis match.  
Standing up, Haymitch said slyly,  
"To be honest princess, I think they were just trying to make conversation. The way you were sitting made your tits stick out even more! Better to converse about other topics than make things awkward and bring those up, eh?" Haymitch strode over to the alcohol refreshments, sat on a tray, near the dark, Mahogany table.  
As there was no one left to excuse herself to, Effie elegantly got up out of the chair and walked over to Haymitch. Turning around Haymitch to look at her when she spoke, he could see that Effie was livid.  
"To be honest, dear," Haymitch grunted at the name. "I think they just had manners, unlike yourself!" Effie stepped closer. "You always have to mention me in an awful way!" Effie huffed and crossed her arms over her heaving chest, much like a child would after being told 'no'.  
"No sweetheart, I just see you for what you really are. A self-obsessed slut who'll do anything to get some." Haymitch voice was covered with spite.  
Effie took no notice of his insults but instead threw back some of her own. "That's rich, coming from a washed-up drunkard who could have made so much more of his life if he hadn't spent so much time drinking away his sorrows!" Haymitch laughed and moved away from her shaking form. With a cry of rage Effie spun him around and slapped him, hard. That was it, the flame that set off the fireworks.  
Grabbing her, and picking her up, he slammed her against the wooden door. Both hands at her waist it made Effie feel uncomfortably excited- she was meant to be angry not aroused! Effie kicked at his shins, causing Haymitch to press his body against hers.  
"Stop hitting me trinket, it doesn't make you right!" Haymitch growled. Her moan of frustration due to lack of freedom, caused his pants to tighten. Haymitch tried to distract himself, but her wriggling body against his sent sparks of pleasure in his pants.  
Trying in vain to push him off her, Effie clawed at his back, wanting to move. This made him grab her hands above her head and as she whimpered, she knew, yet again, that she had lost. His face getting closer- he spat,  
"What you going to do now Princess, I win." Before she had time to think about what she was doing- she attacked his mouth with hers, her tongue pulling him in for a ferocious kiss. Tongues battling for dominance, this was the way to win the argument. Effie overpowered Haymitch, and as she felt his knees buckle slightly she released her hands from his grip and flipped them around- so that he was against the door and she was pressing herself against him.  
Haymitch moaned as Effie unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly. Pushing his trousers to the ground- she smirked as her fingers teased the waistband of his boxers. Haymitch groaned as she grasped his length. Her talons slightly scratched him now and again, adding to his pleasure. Suddenly she stopped and dropped to her knees. Her mouth closed around his manhood and she swirled her tongue around. Slowly at first, then faster and faster. Feeling him clench- she got up. Haymitch shouted,  
"What the fuck?! Trinket, get back down and finish!"  
Effie giggled,  
"No, I win!"  
Outraged, Haymitch grabbed her arm- "oh no you don't!" Before Effie knew it she was sat up on the table- her legs wrapped around his waist. Hoisting down her skirt as far as he could, Haymitch ran his finger up her thigh and into her panties.  
"Hmm, seems like you were enjoying it as much as me Princess," he smirked into her whisper. Blushing Effie said nothing. Instead, she ripped off his shirt, popping off all the buttons. She would not be defeated this time. She was winning by far!  
"Eager?" Haymitch winked and Effie growled with hatred and lust.  
"Not really, just want it over with," she retorted. Sensing it was a lie, Haymitch replied, "oh really? Because you're even more soaked than you were before sweetheart." Effie went crimson and Haymitch slipped off her underwear.  
As soon as he entered her they both moaned. Effie ground up against him, craving more of him. Gladly, he gave it to her, thrusting in and out- getting faster with each movement. It didn't take long before Haymitch came, stars swirled in his eyes as he emptied himself. Panting, he bent down and pushed Effie up so she was laying on the tabletop. Opening up her legs wider- Haymitch licked her until she reached her heights, rotating her hips and screaming his name.  
Having realised what she'd just done Effie gasped, pulled up her underwear and skirt- running into her room to prepare for the interviews in an hour or so. Haymitch was stunned. He walked slowly into his bedroom, rejoicing the fact he had beat her at her own game- again.


End file.
